


Four Times Too Many

by LydiaBlue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaBlue/pseuds/LydiaBlue
Summary: A soul on the brink of destruction.  A choice is made.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Four Times Too Many

Title: Four Times Too Many

Fandom:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Harry Potter

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except the plot. Buffy and co belong to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: A soul on the brink of destruction. A choice must be made.

Constructive criticism is welcome. It really helps me.

__________________________________________________________________________

Buffy climbed down off the school bus and stared at the crater that used to be Sunnydale. She absentmindedly hugged Dawn while walking towards the edge. _Goodbye, Spike._ Buffy thought before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax as the adrenaline rush dissipated. It was finally over.

Suddenly the air started to crackle and feel charged, everybody tensed looking around for whatever was causing it. Dark clouds and lightning started to appear about four feet above the ground in front of the group. Buffy started to back up as the clouds started to grow and form shapes. A triangle was the first to appear then a circle inside of it, and a line bisected the triangle as the portal opened. A man stepped out of the clouds adjusting his cuffs as the portal closed behind him.

The man looked at the group and placed his hands together behind his back. “Hello.” He spoke with a British accent.

Buffy looked at the man in confusion. He was taller than her, about 5’9” wearing an expensive looking black suit with a black dress shirt and green tie that matched his eyes. He had an aristocratic face, like a greek statue, and bright emerald eyes. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“My name is Harry Potter. I have come here for you.” 

“What?’ Buffy took a step back. The others moved into a battle like formation with Dawn and Xander moving towards the back with Giles while Willow moved forwards towards Buffy and the new Slayers who were not already injured fanned out behind them.

Harry smiled, impressed at the way the group worked. They had all immediately moved into place to be able to protect Buffy if needed. “This is not necessary. I am going to inform Buffy of some information, she will make a choice, and I will leave. That is all.”

“Alright, speak but I think we will stay where we are.” Willow’s hair started to turn white while she was speaking.

Harry sighed looking at Willow, “Sure, if that makes you feel better.” He turned to look at Buffy. “Buffy you have died four times. On your second death, your soul left your body. When you were brought, your soul was dragged from its rest and put where it didn't really want to go. Each death is causing your soul pain. There is only so much a soul can take.”

Buffy looked at Harry amazed, “I’ve only died three times, but how do you know all of that.”

“I gave you my name but I did not give you my title. I am Harry Potter, the Master of Death. I know all of this because I held your soul before it was ripped from Paradise too early.” Harry explained. “I hold dominion over the dead. I make sure that Destiny’s design is followed, maybe not to the letter because free will does play a part in her design. But the ‘must happen’ events, always come about.”

“O...kay. So what does that mean for me. What ‘must happen’ events?” Buffy says confused.

“Buffy, you were never meant to come back. The First was never meant to gain a foothold. Your destiny was fulfilled when you sacrificed yourself for your sister. Destiny was rewritten twice. Once when Xander saved you, nobody saw that one coming; and once when the wiccan brought you back from Paradise.”

“That makes some sense but why are you here now. If either of those instances was so important why wait so long to talk to me?”

Harry sighs, “When your wiccan brought you back, she messed with forces that are not meant to be messed with, she opened a door and didn’t close it. The First took advantage of that opening and came through. A new destiny was written and your path had to be walked to the end before anything could be done. There are things that occurred along that path causing red flags to jump out at me and I had to come.”

“So basically, she made a mess and I had to clean it up.” Buffy said sarcastically, causing Willow to look at her and frown. “But these red flags are major badness aren’t they.”

Harry chuckled, “Basically. And yes, they are. Your soul is in danger.” Everybody started talking over each other, getting louder except for Buffy, who just crossed her arms and grabbed hold of her biceps tightly like she was trying not to fall apart. Harry whistled causing everyone to be quiet. “Like I said, your soul is in danger. Your wiccan keeps reviving after you have died. The initial resurrection was bad enough on your soul but healing you from the bullet at the hospital and having the dumb luck to finish her spell at the exact moment the First had killed you in the cavern which jump started your heart caused irrevocable damage. If you die one more time, your soul will shatter.”

“What? How can a soul just shatter? There has to be something that can be done?” Buffy said.

Harry looked sadly at Buffy, who looks like she is barely holding it together. “A soul is very fragile. It must be handled carefully. When you died the first time, you were not gone long enough for your soul to leave your body because your soul did not realize your body was dead. This is why drowning victims can be brought back with CPR. The second time though, you were gone for 147 days, which is enough time for your soul to have reached Paradise and begin healing as all souls do before they are reincarnated. Your wiccan ripped your soul out of Paradise before it could fully heal and enter the reincarnation cycle, which means that she put a soul that was missing pieces back into your body. Each time you died after that your soul tried to get back to paradise causing more pieces to break off. Now that the First is taken care of, I have come to ask you to let me take your soul back to Paradise.” 

Buffy just stares at Harry not comprehending what he just said so he tries again. “Buffy, imagine a broken vase that you glue back together. Even if you think you have got all the pieces there are still those tiny shards that are impossible to glue back. Now, looking at this vase it looks complete but there are still cracks. Now imagine it’s broken again and again. Each time you glue it back together, small cracks get bigger and more noticeable until you knock it over and it shatters beyond repair. That is how your soul is right now, one more break and you shatter.”

By this time, Harry is right in front of Buffy with his hands on her hands both squeezing her upper arms. He is offering the comfort she needs to not completely break down. “The only way to save my soul is to go with you. There is no other way.” Buffy says sadly, looking up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

Harry shakes his head. “To save your soul, you must come with me. You can stay and live out the rest of this life, if that is your choice but once you die there will be no more incarnations. This will be your last life.”

All of the Scoobies and the mini slayers are staring at Harry and Buffy; some in sadness, some in amazement but one is staring at them in annoyance and anger. After they just keep staring at each other, Willow can’t keep it in anymore, “I can’t believe that you are buying this bullshit. I saved you. I did not break your soul. I may have pulled you from peace but there is no way that I pulled you from Paradise, that is impossible. And why the Hell do you keep calling me wiccan like it’s an insult.”

“Because it is, you stupid bint.” Harry said annoyed, turning from Buffy to look at Willow. “You may practice Wicca but you are no witch. Witches are disciplined and trained and know what the hell they are doing. You are none of those things. You are just a child playing in something you do not understand. You can accept what I have said or not, I do not care. You are not important here. Right this second, the only one that matters is Buffy.”

Buffy just stares at where Harry was standing with a pensive look on her face. She had zoned the whole argument out trying to figure out what she is going to do when she hears an angry scream and looks over. Willow's hair has gone grey and energy crackles on her hands.

“I AM NOT A CHILD.” Willow throws her hands towards Harry but he just flicks his hand through the air and a clear dome forms. The more power Willow tries to send at Harry the more opaque the down gets until finally Willow falls to the ground panting, her hair back to red. Kennedy runs from where she’s standing to see if Willow is alright. “What did you do to her?”

Harry smirks, “I did nothing but shield everybody from her temper tantrum.” He turns towards Buffy, who looks at him with wide eyes. “Have you made your choice?”

Buffy nods, “I’ll go with you. I don’t think I want my soul to shatter. I want to go back to Paradise.” 

Dawn runs up to Buffy and gives her a hug, whispering, “I’ll be fine. It’s your turn to find happiness.”

Giles hugs Buffy, “You were the daughter I never had. I’ll miss you, dear girl.”

Xander walks up and gives Buffy a kiss on the cheek, “I am sorry for my part in bringing you back. I love you, Buffy. You were one of the best parts of my life, even with the hard times.”

Faith stops a little in front of Buffy not knowing what to say. Buffy takes the step separating them and gives Faith a hug. “You were never really given a chance to shine. Now it’s your turn to be the senior Slayer. I know you’ll probably wonder every now and then, ‘Is this how Buffy would have done it?’ The answer to that should always be ‘Maybe, but this is how I’m doing it.’ Faith smiles, “Thanks. I’m going to miss you, B”

Buffy walks up to Harry, “I’m ready.”

Harry takes her hand and the portal forms. They start walking towards it when Harry turns around snapping his fingers. “I almost forgot. The dome drained Willow of all her power and the power she gained from the Scythe, she will never be able to do magic again. The Slayer spell will dissipate in a few hours leaving Faith as the only Slayer.”

Willow screams, “NOO!!!. That spell is needed. You can't do that.”

Harry smirks, “You should have thought of that before attacking me. I am The Master of Death, afterall. What did you think you would accomplish? The Balance must be maintained.”

He back towards Buffy and they walk through the portal not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this episode of Buffy. The end is perfect for taking Buffy places


End file.
